Power Rangers Fantasy Thunder
by Yellow Stranger
Summary: It's the year 2020, and Earth is under attack, now the Children of Legendary Rangers, along with a mystical power source, to save the world, FFVIIPR crossover Please R
1. Dawn of Power

Power Rangers: Fantasy Thunder  
  
All right here is my first Power Rangers Fanfic not based on a TV show, I own nothing expect the new rangers. There is a little Final Fantasy thrown in they're because the summon creatures' hold the power source. So expect to see Cloud and Tifa a lot. This will end up having more than one ranger team in it but the focus team is the Fantasy Force rangers. So here we go. As of now this fic is dedicated to John Andrew Donald, my grandfather.  
  
Chapter one: the beginning.  
  
Michael Oliver awoke and walked over yo his closet to put on some clothes, an Orange shirt with Brown pants was the outfit today. He walked to his fathers office to find his father grading test, yet again. He wondered why he got such a geek dad at times, why couldn't he have someone like Jackie Chan as a dad. Sure his dad knew martial arts and taught Michael one of his styles, it just outside of teaching it seemed Taboo "Geez Dad, grading papers must be REALLY tough"  
  
Tommy just gave a shut up look to his son "You try grading over 700 pieces of work over a week and then we will take about tough." .  
  
"It's okay dad, I'm not that crazy." He laughed and walked down stairs to find his mother Hayley, cooking pancakes. "Yum mom pancakes, my favorite."  
  
"Good, At least two things good has happened this mourning." Hayley laughed  
  
"Alright, me liking breakfast is one. So what the heck is the other." Michael laughed  
  
"Well, It's kind of a two parter, Mary is coming back today...." Hayley told Michael  
  
"Cool, She hates my guts, but it always fun with her around." Michael loved his adopted sister Mary, while she was a pain and always treated Michael cruelly, He understood she was kind of jealous. But he would never give up the time of his life training in martial arts with her, but when it came to the fighting Mary would always get mad. While She mastered the Tiger and Falcon styles of her adopted father, she could never get a hang of the Dragon style that her father developed, while Michael learned it easily. As soon as she learned she was adopted she went on a trip to find her biological family "And the second part is..." Michael asked.  
  
"You are going to get another sister, we are adopting Kayla today." Michael grinned at the news, he knew Kayla for about 2 years when she mysteriously appeared. She quickly became one of Michael's friends. He had already tried dating her, apparently they were to alike already, so being a couple didn't work.  
  
"So I guess I'm picking Kayla up then huh?" Michael asked his mother.  
  
"Yep at noon at the Angel Grove juice bar. You get to drive the Jeep" Michael was informed. The tall blond hair boy smiled, he remembered when that guy Ernie came back at bought back the surf spot, while keeping the pervious owner. Now it was a great place for both Fries and Shakes.  
  
Samantha Hart looked around her new surrounds, she had just moved into Reefside, but came to Angel Grove to learn her mother's past. She had heard that her Mother had lived here once, back when Power Rangers had defended this town so she had to check the town out. She had heard a lot of good things about the Juice Bar so she decided to check out this juice bar herself. She had met up with yet another new girl to Reefside, Tara Earhart, who apparently was the daughter of Taylor Earhart, the famous female fighter pilot.  
  
Shawn Scott has always been the popular jock, you know the kind who step on people and act cruelly toward others. He hated it, he rather help people and listen to punk music instead of Rap. TO do so at times, he told the other "Jocks" that he was getting to understand Dewb culture. HE decided to so today at the Juice Bar.  
  
Jaysen Bradley was a likable guy to everyone, The son of the legendary motocrosser Blake Bradley and Tori Hanson Bradley. He had just transferred to Reefside but still lived in Blue Bay. He decided to go hang out in the Juice Bar in Angel Grove.  
  
Mary Oliver had just come back into Angel Grove after losing all leads of her Biological family. She hated the place, but she decided to go to the Juice Bar, maybe she could spar to get some of her anger out.  
  
Meanwhile in the future.....  
  
Jon Storm, Resistance fighter against the Jenovan/Necronan empire, was in a laboratory with his Father Cam Watanabe. "You sure you want to do this" Cam asked his son.  
  
"Yeah dad, I need to do this, Earth is doomed if I don't go back an assassinate Jenova and Necron." Jon stated, Usually he would crack a joke but he knew this is the last he would ever see of his father, if he was successful than the Cam that was his father would be no more.  
  
"Go back to 2020 at angel grove, Goodbye my son, I hope you will never forget me."  
  
"I would never forget you dad.....Goodbye." Jon stated as he entered the Time portal and found himself in Angel Grove Circa 2020, "Ten years into the past" he mumbled to himself as he entered the Juice Bar to gain information.  
  
Michael Oliver entered the Juice Bar to wait for his new Sister Kayla to show up. As he entered he ran into a girl..  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Samantha looked up to she the most handsome boy in the world, in her book. He was about six foot three, with blond hair, emerald eyes, a well toned body, and a cute smile that melted her inside *Wow, This guy is amazing...Wait can't let him catch you staring at him Sam.*  
  
Michael didn't notice the girl staring at her because he was wide eyed drawing in her beauty, she was about five foot eight, skinny but it looked like it was due to exercise and metabolism, then to a stupid crash diet with a slight muscular build. She had shoulder length amber hair, and a well developed body. She had a lovely smile, but what caught his attention was her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, god if they lovelier than Michael was sure he would lose his ability to speak. *god she looks just like Mary, but much more lovelier, stop Mike before she notices you gawking at her.*  
  
"Oh and who are you mister" Samantha looked up to see her new friend Tara talking to the handsome boy, for some strange reason she found herself staring daggers into Tara. Tara just shot a "Not interested" look to Samantha and quickly all was forgiven.  
  
"Oh I'm Michael, who might these two lovely ladies be called." Michael bowed and kissed Samantha hand while he only gave Tara a handshake. He took a look at Tara, She was about the same height as the other girl, she had blond hair, blue eyes, wore a lot of yellow and had a build similar to the other girl.  
  
".....Im Samantha, Samantha Hart, pleased to meet you" Samantha said, while going unnoticed by Michael, Tara saw Samantha blushing at the act Michael had just done, she looked down to Michael to see that he too was Blushing.  
  
"And I'm Tara Earhart, pleased to meet ya." Tara said with much energy. Michael noticed that he did not recognize either of these girls from school.  
  
"So are you galls new here to Angel Grove." Michael looked at both the girls, the lost look on the face held his answer. "I guess so, while don't worry Angel Grove is a friendly place where hardly anyone fights." The girls looked at him strangely. "Well you see I'm from Reefside so I can't really say anything about Angel Grove.."  
  
"Reefside...I just moved there, I'm just visiting Angel Grove today" Samantha smiled she was going to see a lot more of him.  
  
"Me too, I just heard great things about the Juice Bar here and needed to check it out.' Tara giggled. Michael laughed at her and than noticed her eyes going wide.  
  
"Err Tara is there something wrong? Is there something on my face?"  
  
"No you silly, the legendary Blake Bradley is here!"  
  
Suddenly a crowd of people came running by knocking Michael on his butt.  
  
"Can I get your autograph?"  
  
"You, like, THE BEST EVER!"  
  
Jaysen just rolled his eyes as he walked past his dad. He loved him but god, his popularity didn't allowing him to be his father as much as Jaysen wished. Michael approached the angst filled teen.  
  
"Geez even years after his retirement he gets this Geez man, I really feel for ya bro." Michael laughed  
  
"Thanks man remind me to kill ya later" Jaysen laughed, Michael always seemed to lift his spirts.  
  
"So is it true that you transferred to Reefside man?"  
  
"Yep, now you have to deal with me 5 days a week"  
  
Samantha laughed as the 16 year old sighed.  
  
"Yo O, are you going to introduce us or what?" Jaysen laughed as he noticed the girls.  
  
"Ah yes the Brunette is Samantha Hart and the Blond is Tara Earhart" Michael looked back and that girls and smiled and noticed that his sister Mary was there sparing with her best friend and king jock of Angel Grove, Shawn Scott. *figures* he shook his head as yet another new person entered the juice bar.  
  
The youth walked up to Michael "What time is it?"  
  
"Err.....10:50 AM why are you so curious...............?" Michael was confused  
  
"Ten minutes that's all we have, oh hello my name is Jon Storm"  
  
"Err........Okay, mine is Michael Oliver, I'm from Reefside" Michael was weird out by this kid. But soon his worries were gone as he noticed a 16 year old Asian girl walk in, "Hey Kayla over here"  
  
"Hey bro" Kayla laughed, she had to get used to this being a sister thing, while she acknowledge that she did have amnesia, she some how knew she didn't have any siblings.  
  
"So you ready to join the family!" Michael laughed  
  
"Yep all my things are in the jeep already, including my girlie things"  
  
"Woah hold it, you're a girl?"  
  
"Yes, no I'm a very feminine male, geez Mike" Kayla was laughing hard  
  
"All right it's 10:59, so let's get going, Dad needs the jeep by noon." Michael Stopped, Jon said something was going to happen at 11:00,  
  
"Sure bro" Kayla smiled, she got up and headed toward the exit. Michael looked up as he followed her and noticed it turned to 11:00. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Everyone looked up to see that Kayla had screamed at a Man in a long blue trench coat with baggy pants and a pointy hat. The guy didn't have a face just two glowing eyes and was holding one of the biggest swords you have ever seen. And than suddenly more materialized around them.  
  
Shawn saw this and broke away from sparring with Mary and spin kicked a monster to the ground and started punching and kicking the monsters around him. But he was soon overwhelmed  
  
Mary Flipped over one that was behind her and kicked it on top of the one Shawn knocked down and started jumping and kicking the monsters but she too was overwhelmed.  
  
Tara Flipped behind a table and started kicking from a distance but was soon pinned by the table falling on top of her.  
  
Jaysen started fight the creatures with his Ninja skills his uncle taught him, but he was soon to figure out that he couldn't win if he was surround, to bad he was surrounded.  
  
Samantha back flipped a few times and started fighting in the door well doing her best to let other people out, glad that her mother taught her some moves.  
  
Jon quickly started running around letting the creatures defeat themselves by slashing each other and occasionally knocking on out himself with a impressive roundhouse kick.  
  
Michael and Kayla ran outside the building noticing that Blake Bradley had disappeared. "Where the hell"  
  
"Bro we got bigger problems" Suddenly A group of the monsters surrounded them, and they too got to fighting.  
  
Kayla got to fighting with a weird style that seemed real effective against the styles of the creatures, she quickly knocked them down.  
  
Michael got to work on the creatures using his dad's dragon style, which for some reason came naturally for him. He punched them hard sending them flying yards backwards. Suddenly he felt on of the swords slash him across the back. Michael turned around and roared inhumanly and grabbed the same sword that slashed him. He than threw the monster that slashed him across the Parking lot. HE looked at the sword which suddenly gained a Dragon insignia on the side of the blade right where his blood was drying off. He shrugged it off, threw the blade in the back of the jeep and jumped in with Kayla driving toward Reefside.  
  
The Six inside where fighting the creatures the best they can. But Samantha knew that with out a ranger helping they couldn't win.  
  
"Guys I think we need..." Suddenly she felt her self be torn away from battle in a streak of pink and land in a strange building. ".......help" She also noticed that the others came in different colors, her look a like in white, her sparring partner in Red, The strange boy in green, Tara in Yellow, and Jaysen in blue. She looked around the building. Weird futuristic technology, A small robot running around, A small pile of dust, A spectral image of a girl in a pink dress, A blond spiky haired man, a not very conservative dressed female, the pile of dust again, Spectral girl, Robot, Odd couple. She had to admit she was getting confused.  
  
"Welcome Rangers I am Alpha 5, a robot designed to run the power chamber." The Robot, Alpha 5 as the teens learned, informed them  
  
"Your needed to fight the Jenova and Necron" The blond Spiky haired man stated  
  
"Woah hold up, why did you just refer to us a Ranger?" Shawn was confused, as any normal jock would be.  
  
"Forgive Jock boy, my music teacher says they have a history of being dense" Mary laughed  
  
"There is not much time you six must become a new team of Powers rangers. Jenova and Necron are one of the most deadly forces ever Ayi ayi ayi ayi Ayi, these are you Fantasy Morphers, Shawn you command the power of Fire and the legendary hell beast Ifirt. Tara, you have Kindness aiding you in battle as well as the Dark Aeon Anima. Jaysen, Ice and Water power your powers and Shiva will always be able to lend a hand. Samantha, your love is your power and the phoenix will never fail to rise to help you. Jon, the earth is your power and the Titan will prove it, and Mary Light aids you in battle and so will Alexander." Alpha said, grateful that he doesn't have to breathe. "To morph just call out FANTASY THUNDER, POWER UP and you'll be transformed"  
  
"Jenova and Necron won't make this easy for you, you must be prepared to do what ever it takes to defeat them" The blond Spiky haired guy stated again  
  
"What are those things, I like to know what I am fighting" Mary sighed  
  
Jon spoke up "Guys these monsters are called Black SOLDIERS. "  
  
"How do you know?" Jaysen asked suspiciously  
  
"I'll explain later right now we have some SOLDIERS to take care off."  
  
"Well I guess we do this is guys" Shawn sighed  
  
"Does the world have a choice numbskull" Mary laughed  
  
"Come on Sam, let's do this" Tara looked to her new friend  
  
"Yeah" Samantha was ready to do her duty to the world  
  
"Time to show those freak the power of Ice and Thunder" Jaysen laughed  
  
"Finally I get to do what I came to do" Jon stated  
  
"Ready guys FANTASY THUNDER, POWER UP" The group activated the morph sequence the same as the Dino Thunder team  
  
Shawn erupted in flames that suddenly formed a red suit around him with a red helmet.  
  
Tara jumped through a fake sun and had a yellow suit with a yellow helmet.  
  
Jaysen had ice form around him and shattered out in his suit and helmet, blue of course.  
  
Samantha flipped through a heart and had a pink suit surrounded her  
  
Jon fell into the earth and came out in a green suit  
  
Mary had light surround her and the light formed her white suit  
  
They soon Teleported at the Juice bar and started fighting the monsters.  
  
"All right so do we get some weapons to fight these things with?" Shawn really didn't want to fight hand to sword  
  
"Sending you your melee weapons now Rangers." Alpha Stated  
  
"Woah I got a Gun blade Awesome" Shawn whistled as he slashed a bunch of Black SOLDIERS across the chest  
  
"All right Kindness Sword" Tara was ecstatic as she flipped and slashed around the group of SOLDIERS that surrounded her and watched them fall easily  
  
"An Ice Swallow Awesome" Jaysen called out expertly using the swallow diagonally and destroying 4 black SOLDIERS  
  
"Power Fist ready to box" Samantha cheered as she started punching the SOLDIERS with her glowing fist, taking pleasure in watching them fall. "Earth Saber ready" Jon got ready for battle, slashing the Black SOLDIERS like he has been fighting them for years, confusing the others who saw him.  
  
"Light sword ready to cut through the darkness" Mary said to herself.. She soon ran and slashed threw the remaining SOLDIERS  
  
"Ha No one messes with Power Rangers" Shawn laughed  
  
"I wouldn't be so cocky Red Ranger" Shawn looked up to see that his new opponent looked freaky. He had a bunch of eyes and tentacles, a huge monstrous Toothy grin, and a humanoid Body.  
  
"How does he keep that up there" Shawn laughed at this funny looking monster  
  
Jon on the other hand was worried "That's Marlboro Menace, Jenova's top general"  
  
"Easy Green boy we're Power Rangers there is nothing we can't handle" Shawn affirmed  
  
"You may of won today Rangers but you have not won the war, now for a taste of my Power BAD BREATH" suddenly a black fog came out of the Monsters mouth and onto the Rangers.  
  
Shawn felt the effects first suddenly not being able to move any muscle expect his jaw on his body, "I can't move"  
  
Tara boy's suddenly came out of her control and started attacking het team mates "Guys I can't control this"  
  
Jaysen was feeling stiff as he was turned to stone. Samantha was rolling on the ground in pain "Ugh I never felt so sick in my life"  
  
"Rabbit Rabbit" Was all Jon could say as he was turned into a frog,  
  
Mary's Body was out of control attacking the monster, and soon fell to his punch. Marlboro Menace just laughed a little and disappeared. Soon the team was teleported back to the strange Building and cured of the effects of Menace's attack.  
  
The Spectral girl spoke up "You now know what you will be facing against, now I give you this last chance to withdraw"  
  
"I don't know about you five, But I want to get Menace, I'm staying" Shawn said putting his hand out  
  
"This is the greatest honor of my life, of course I'll stay, I mean the innocent people need us." Tara smiled putting her hand on top of his  
  
"Yeah someone has to protect my dad's fans since he ain't going to" Jaysen put his hand in the middle as well  
  
"Yeah I'm in, Protecting people is what matters" Samantha also put her hand in.  
  
"So am I, My brother isn't going to be happy but though." Mary smiled, slipping her hand in.  
  
"Guys, I know what is at stake here since I'm from the future, and I came here to the past to stop Jenova and Necron from winning so yeah I'm in to" Jon smiled and put his hand it.  
  
"I guess we are a team than" Shawn looked around at the nods he got "All right let's do it guys"  
  
"FANTASY THUNDER" they threw there hands up as there first act as a team.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Origins

All right here is Chapter Two Of Fantasy Thunder, and before you ask, the reason Anima, who is a Final Fantasy X aeon, is a power source in this chapter so *NAH*, Thanks to these PRN members who have reviewed Chapter one, which shall be known as "The Dawn of Power".  
  
Power Rangers Fantasy Thunder: Episode 2, "Origins"  
  
The group calmed down from there team cheer and looked toward the other people in the room. The Blond spiky haired man got up to speak.  
  
"I guess....."  
  
"Listen, we're the power rangers and I think we should ask the question's, like WHO ARE YOU THREE, you never introduced yourselves." Shawn smirked  
  
"My name is Cloud Strife and as you may of guessed...."  
  
"Oh Come on Cloud, Cid's not here you can go back to your "Let's Mosey" self, Hi my name is Tifa, Tifa Lockheart." The raven haired girl laughed, gaining Jon's and Shawn's attention with her massive chest. Jaysen seemed interested in what Tifa had to say, Tara was in wonder over Tifa's beautiful ruby eyes. Samantha just sighed at the boys. Mary on the other hand had a different plan  
  
"OH COME ON YOU TWO, STOP ACTING LIKE YOU NEVER SEEN THOSE BEFORE" Mary sighed, asking her self why Shawn never saw her like that.  
  
"Sure whatever you say babe" Shawn smirked knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Babe, did he just call me babe?" Mary asked Samantha  
  
"Yeah he did.........." Samantha had to admit she was scared by the antics of Mary and Shawn.  
  
"Errrrrr..............Listen Shawn....."  
  
"I know I know your name is Mary, why don't I write on my hand or something. Geez you hang around that music teacher too much." Shawn rolled his eyes, this happened everytime he said the word Babe. "Oh you did not just say something bad about Mrs. McKnight, she's my hero Shawn, A prime example on how you can be a woman in the music industry without selling your body."  
  
"Shut up Oliver" Shawn was just plain getting annoyed now.  
  
"You too Scott" Mary was disgusted with this man, yet again. Suddenly the Whole Power Chamber was filled with Laughter. Mary and Shawn looked up to see that everyone else, including the robot and Spectral girl, were laughing hard.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shawn, confused asked.  
  
"Hey you guys, might as well reserve a hotel room because your going to need it." Jaysen was the first to get up.  
  
"What your implying that I actually like that sexy face of hers?" Shawn blurted out.  
  
Jon was the next one to get up "No man you just did"  
  
"I did not" Shawn said while blushing  
  
"Sure, and I'm a cross dresser" Cloud got up rolling his eyes.  
  
Tifa started laughing even harder at that statement.  
  
"But Cloud...........ha ha...........you are......"  
  
"Shut up Lockheart"  
  
The other Girl rangers got up  
  
"We are so Not saying anything!" Samantha laughed  
  
"Why not?!" Mary was pondering this  
  
"We really don't want to know what shameful secrets Tifa has, I mean look at her Mary, she probably has stories!" Tara pointed out  
  
"Oh I can tell you kids stories all right" Cloud Smirked  
  
"SHUT UP STRIFE" Tifa suddenly yelled  
  
"Well there was this one time Tifa......." Suddenly Cloud was pinned to the floor with Tifa's hands around his throat.  
  
"WHEN I SAY SHUT UP I MEAN IT STRIFE" Tifa rages could easily be seen by the vain on her temple that seemed ready to burst.  
  
"CLOUD TIFA THAT"S ENOUGH, I SEE NOT MUCH HAS CHANGED IN TWO YEARS" The spectral girl yelled at the two.  
  
"Sorry Aerith" the two adults chimed at the same time.  
  
"You know her?" Jaysen asked supciously  
  
"It's a long a story you better sit down...."  
  
They all sit down leaning on equipment.....  
  
"Now where to begin......................? I know.......It all started on a train ride........"  
  
"Woah hold it A train ride?" Shawn asked, confused  
  
"On another planer, kid, I had just joined up on a mission with AVALANCHE, a terrorist group opposing Shin-ra, a company that ruled the world with an iron fist. I was sent out to destroy a factory that was literally sucking the life out of the planer. Long story short, I did it, twice but the second time, I literally fell into this Aerith's flowerbed, next thing I know I'm crossdressing to save Tifa behind. Than after an non important event to you kids, we end up going to save Aerith from Shinra. We discover our true foe is Sephiroth, an evil SOLDIER that destoryed me and Tifa's hometown. We followed his trail to the Temple of the Ancient or actually the Temple of the Cetra. We obtained the Black Materia that would of summoned Meteor, but soon Aerith went to pray for the ultimate Light Spell, Holy. But soon after praying Sephiroth.....he.....he....."  
  
"He killed Rangers, I was killed by Sephiroth Two years ago.....Cloud Tifa please continue"  
  
"Anyway as Cloud was saying, Sephiroth Killed Aerith, we followed him until we reached a place called Nothern Crater for the first time, there Sephiroth obtained the Black Materia and summoned Meteor. Soon after a final battle with the company Shinra, we once again entered the Northern Crater, and defeated Sephiroth, releasing the holy spell he keep captive and the lifestream dispelled Meteor."  
  
"And Jenova and Necron tie into this how?" Tara asked confused  
  
"Sephiroth thought that Jenova was his mother, but it turned out that Sephiroth only had her cells in him since he was tested on as an embryo, his father, a man who went by Professor Hojo, was a real sicko, he even tested on me, but it turned out I was a failure and it seems like Necron joined Jenova when they came to this world."  
  
"This is very interesting, but where the heck did we get our powers?" Samantha had to admit, she was curious about there power source.  
  
"Well..Let me tell you about that" Cloud stated.....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It has been two years since Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE had stopped Sephiroth from destroying the Planet. Everything was thought to go well but another sacrife came for this Peace. Yuffie Kisargi, The daughter of the leader of Wutai and the materia thief of the crew had disappeared in the final bout, she didn't make it out of the Northern Crater in time, as the others did. Everyone lived there lives normally, Barrett moved back to Corel with his adopted Daughter Marlene, Cid had married Shera and became a father to a baby girl named Sydney. Vincent found his soul mate in Mideel and fathered a son named Victor. Reeve, the controller of Cait Sith, started up Sith ind, in place of the ruined Shinra  
  
Nanaki,or Red XII as many still called him, took up leader ship of Cosmo Canyon. As for Cloud and Tifa, they lived together in a town not far from Midgar called Kalm.  
  
One day.......  
  
The day had been any ordnary day for Tifa Lockheart , she was washing her tank top and skirt getting ready for another day at her Bar" Tifa's Final Heaven, when all of a sudden she heard a voice  
  
"Tifa......"  
  
"Who's there" Tifa Called out she looked around to find that no one was in her vincity so who could of it been."  
  
"Tifa....help Us."  
  
"God Damn it, who's there." She screamed, where were this voices coming from.  
  
"Tifa it is the Us, The Planet and Lifestream trying to communiate with you."  
  
"What, but I'm not a Cetra?" Tifa, Finally grasping was talking to her.  
  
"We know, but you and Cloud may be the only hope."  
  
"Okay, This is weird, but okay, what is it you want me and Cloud to do."  
  
"Human Life on this Planet is doomed Tifa, The crisis from the sky fulfilled her wish, but Sadly there is nothing you can do for them."  
  
"Then why ask for help."  
  
"Because the Crisis from the Sky is heading towa another planet, to take over it with the embodiment of eternal Darkness, Necron. That Planet will be defenseless even with there new strategy"  
  
"And what may that be........"  
  
"They Plan to attack one City wth One Monster and slowly work from there, that plan will surely fall, but some how the plaent has remained free the longest.  
  
"What do you mean, Planet, Lifestream" She knew the urgency  
  
"There was an intergalatic being known as Zordon defending with a group of teens known as the POWER RANGERS, they have long since perished, You and Cloud must go to that Planet and somehow revive the POWER RANGERS. All we know now is that use must bring with you these summon materia and the this containing the essence of the mystical being Anima. The four summon Materia you must bring are Ifirt, Shiva, Alexander, and Phoenix. Don't worry about getting there, Lifestream will us it's power's to bring you there."  
  
"But what will happen to life here, and what about me and Cloud?"  
  
"You and Cloud shall live normal lives on this new planet, lifestream will have to take away your superhuman strength, that is why only you and Cloud can do this, you two will be only ones who would survive. As for Human life on this Planet, he shall accelerate time to ease your pain. If people find a way off,than congrats to them. The one called Red XII shall find a mate to repoulate the planet, good luck Tifa." That was all that was said,as Tifa grabbed the Materia and statue and found Cloud. They left from the Northern Crater that night, not telling there friends.  
  
Angel Grove....  
  
Alpha Five had finished re setting up the computers t the newly built Power Chamber, His new companion, Aerith, was proud, if she had a body she would hug the little robot. She had heard about Alpha's previous companion, Zordon. She was able to enlist the help off a reformed Goldar and Rito to do the physical rebuilding while Alpha did the re networking.  
  
Suddenly Aerith saw two people she though she would never see again. Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart. Cloud Looked up and was about to say something when Aeris intervined  
  
"The Planet sent you didn't it, I know we haven't see other in a while but right now I need the Materia and the Statue for the ranger powers.'  
  
Cloud nodded and handed the items to the small Robot.  
  
"I wish to meet these 'Rangers' " Cloud stated.  
  
"Alpha Start the scan for the new Rangers...."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"And the rest is history, Alpha made the powers and you guys got them." Cloud finished his story.  
  
"I see, Cool" Jon stated as suddenly the Power Chamber alarms went off  
  
"Ayi Ayi ayi ayi ayi, Jenova and Necron have released a monster in Angel grove, Rangers your going to need your Zords for this one"  
  
"Got it, Ready guys" Shawn took the leadership role  
  
"Ready" was the reply from the other five  
  
"FANTASY THUNDER POWER UP"  
  
They ran out to the battlefield to see the monster was a giant Turtle.  
  
"All right let's test drive the Zords. IFIRT ARISE!" Shawn summoned his zord, Suddenly the Hellbeast Ifirt arose from the ground and roared. Shawn soon jumped in.  
  
"I Summon the power of Anima" Tara yelled Suddenly a chain dropped from the sky and pulled Anima out of the ground.  
  
"Shiva Let's break the ice" Jaysen called summoning the Ice Beauty Shiva  
  
"Phoenix, I need ya" Samantha called out, summoning the legendary bird of flame.  
  
"Titanzord, Power up" Jon called causing the titan to smash out the ground.  
  
"Alexander, it's our time to shine" Mary called out to her zord causing it to descend from the heavens. The rest of the Rangers jumped in there Zords.  
  
"This is so AWESOME!" Tara was jumping for joy  
  
"This is so much cooler than any bike my dad can own." Jaysen laughed  
  
"Hey nice Stereo" Mary Whistled  
  
"I was thinking more of the Weapons of mass destruction but yeah the stereo is nice Mary" Samantha was rolling her eyes under her helmet.  
  
"Come one I know what's at stake her guys I want to win the fight." Jon tried to get everyone to focus though he was sure that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Jon's right, let's get this guy" Shawn called out "HELLFIRE ATTACK" Ifirtzord jumped up and created a huge ball of fire at the monster. "Jon your turn, while it's still air born" "Right, Terra Former" Titanzord lifted a huge piece of ground in front of it, throwing it hard to the air born monster.  
  
"Now now, let a girl in on this, Pain attack fire" Animazord gathered a huge ball of energy around it's eyes and sent it flying into the monster.Suddenly the monster breathed out a Blue Flame and connect with Ifirtaord, Titanzord and Animazord  
  
"I'm taking heavy Damage, Mary take over" Shawn commanded  
  
"Right, now how does a few hundred Light Missiles sound to you monster, LIGHT MISSILES FIRE"  
  
"Hey let Shiva have some fun, DIAMOND DUST" Shiva frooze the monster in midair in a block of ice, and suddenly broke the ice with a snap. But soon monster swung it's head and connect to Shiva and Alexander zords.  
  
"All right that's it PHOENIX FLAME!" Samantha called out, causing a flurrent of fire all around the monster. Also a mysterious Dust entered the other five zords.  
  
"Hey I'm at full power again." Shawn noticed  
  
"How is this happening" Tara asked confused  
  
"How is Shiva staying together, SHE'S ICE!" Jaysen was worried about his zord  
  
"One I guess Shiva is special and two it's an aftereffect from Samantha's attack" Jon stated to the team  
  
"Hey since most teams can bring there zords together, I think we should too!" Mary called out  
  
"Right let's do this guys!" Samantha cheered  
  
"Alright, Fantasy Thunder Megazord Formation NOW" Shawn yelled starting the sequance  
  
Ifirtzord jumped into a opening Alexander zord, while Titan Zord became a pair of arms, Shiva Zord became a sword, while Animazord's withdrew into the shell and became the shield and Phoenix zord became a chest plate, while the head turned humaniod.  
  
"FANTASY THUNDER MEGAZORD" They got to work Punching and Kicking the monster repeatedly.  
  
"Guys I think we should finish this, BRAVER" The Megazord Jumped into the Air, holding the Sword up, then suddenly sword first, landed on top of the monster. The Megazord withdrew the sword and walked away as the monster blew up, with six very happy teens inside.  
  
"We did it, We shot we score we won the game" Shawn laughed  
  
"But remember Shawn the Tourney not over yet" Mary joked at him  
  
"That was better than one of my Dad's victory laps" Jaysen laughed  
  
"All right, Now can I hug Alpha, he's so cute" Tara laughed  
  
"Tara you honestly scare me" Jon shook his head "Come on let's go home guys" Samantha laughed.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Michael and Kayla Oliver finally got home. Michael helped his sister get unpacked and decided to take a nap. He dreamt of dragons and rangers all night........ 


	3. Villans

All right the third Chapter of Fantasy Thunder is here, Booyah.....and thanks to Earthguardian for the name of the Brooks kid introduced this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3-Meet the villains .  
  
The sun was setting in the horizon as the rangers exited their cockpits and de morphed revealing there street clothing on the same color as their uniforms. They were welcomed to a nice cool breeze on there face as they freed from there helmets..  
  
"Finally some fresh air........Man are those helmets stuffy, next time I need to roast something I know how to do it, heck I'm should be getting hot in the suit guys, I'm powered by Ice1" Jaysen couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the suit and the element that powered him. He turned to the group, who had started walking away laughing. He sigh as he started to walk toward the group. He walked along normally toward the group, noticing the lovely shade of green the palm trees were, when suddenly he just felt himself lose his footing, slipping and falling down hitting his head against the cold cement. The others heard a loud noise and turned see their blue comrade on the ground Shawn just rolled his eyes as he walked over to lend a hand to Jaysen, not saying a word, Jaysen just shook his head as he grabbed hand. As he was being pulled up, Jaysen felt his hand burning.  
  
"Ah man you should see a doctor, your burning up!" Jaysen said as he removed his hand and started to shake it furious trying to cool it down. He quickly put his own hand in his and suddenly felt his hand go back normal. Shawn just laughed as he placed his hand on the nearest tree for support. He suddenly stopped laughing as he smelt something burning.  
  
"Dude what burning?" Shawn looked around trying to find what was burning, but to no avail. Mary just rolled her eyes, thinking that Shawn was once again crazy. She laughed and looked at him with a your crazy look when she suddenly found smoke coming out of the tree.  
  
"Umm Shawn ..........Your....um.....aaa." Mary sputtered, most because she was afraid on what the heck was happening to Jaysen and Shawn, concerned filling her mind.  
  
"I'm what Mary? Crazy? Geez what help you are!" Shawn yelled, he couldn't believe her. Here he was worrying about a fire and all his best friend could do is try insult him.  
  
"Your hand you BAKA! The tree your leaning on with your hand is what is burning. God you are such and idiot!" Mary sighed, ready to give up on her old friend. He may be good at figuring on how to win in a soccer game, but anywhere else he was a lost cause. Shawn lifted his hand to see that his hand had burnt into the tree. Jon saw this and couldn't help himself from laughing. He fell down laughing, but as he tried to pick him self up, he found that he weighed a lot heavier than before. Shawn rolled his eyes at his new friend and playfully kicked him. Shawn fight made contact and suddenly was hopping on the other.  
  
"Ow ow ow what are you made of Rock man?" Jon was confused as he got up, looking like a smaller version of Ben Grimm. Mary stared as Jon looked at him self and gasped. Mary jaw dropped even more as his rocky skin turned back into human flesh. Tara just laughed as he elbowed Shawn in the gut, sending him flying back 30 feet.. Shawn pushed himself up, burning the grass under his hands as he did.  
  
"Okay, this is weird, Shawn is burn things with his hands, Jaysen can freeze things, Jon is like made of Rock and Tara has super strength, .........Mary do you feel any different?" Samantha was worried about this, if the others had these kinds of powers than what did they have? Was Mary going to be a human glow stick? And what of herself, did she have cupid like powers? Samantha thought were cut off as her morpher beeped, she hastily brought the morpher to her mouth  
  
"Come in Alpha, I hear you loud and clear" Samantha said communicating for the confused team.  
  
"Ayi Ayi ayi ayi, Rangers, There a dragon attacking downtown, Cloud says it looks like Bahamut. But it's the same as the one he used to summoned. Something about it's more human like, be careful rangers, Cloud says Bahamut can cause massive damage to you easily"  
  
"Got it Alpha, Guys you heard the robot, it's time to do our job...........Again...!" Samantha sighed.  
  
"All right guys let's do it, FANTASY THUNDER POWER UP" Shawn called out summoning the power of the Flame to transform into the Red Fantasy Thunder Ranger.  
  
"Right, FANTASY THUNDER POWER UP" The others called upon there powers to transform into their power ranger suits. They soon arrived in the battle field in streaks of Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Green and White. They soon saw the dragon Alpha and Cloud had dubbed "Bahamut". It was a large Black Dragon standing on it hind legs like a human, with it's front claws crossed like a punk would when insulting somebody. It had a huge pair of wings capable of flight and odd ring floating behind the wings.  
  
"All right he's mine" Shawn yelled as he jumped kicked toward the monster. To Shawn's surprise, Bahamut grabbed his foot and spun around before releasing Shawn's foot sending him crashing into the other rangers.  
  
"Now that our arrogant leader has tried, allow me" Mary charged Bahamut with her light sword. She at first tried to impale Bahamut with the sword but Bahamut flipped backwards and let Mary run under it. Mary quickly regained her footing and quickly tried to slash Bahamut, who had turned around to face her. Mary was surprised as Bahamut grabbed her arm, preventing her from completing her attack. Bahamut than punched Mary into the pile of trash cans that was about 100 feet behind her.  
  
"Okay, Time for the power of Earth and Kindness" Tara and Jon yelled at the same time charging Bahamut with their swords from opposed ends. Bahamut jumped in air as they charged, causing the two rangers to slash each other causing a rain shower of sparks. "Sigh, looks like it's time for some Ninja Power" Jaysen ready his ice Swallow and ninja Streaked over to the landing Bahamut and swung, actually hit Bahamut. But Bahamut's tough armor like skin wasn't harmed by the Blue rangers weapon. Bahamut grabbed Jaysen and threw him on top on Shawn.  
  
Samantha took it upon her self to defeat Bahamut. She silently powered up her fist and charged Bahamut. She first knocked Bahamut twice sending him back a few feet. Bahamut Swung his claw to counterattack, but Samantha jumped up and spin kicked his head knocking his down. Bahamut quickly got up and swung both of his arms this time. But Samantha did an impressing Back flip and ended up kicking Bahamut in the head as she did. Anger fulling Bahamut, He quickly tossed both of his claws toward Samantha's headed, causing her helmet to get unbuckled and fly up a few hundred feet. Samantha quickly jumped back to avoid the falling helmet and got in a fighting pose ready to fight again, with or without helmet. Bahamut saw Samantha face and as soon roaring like mad holding his head. Samantha got a confused look on her face as Bahamut jumped up and flew off.  
  
"Alpha where is he heading" Samantha asked as she put her back on.  
  
"In the middle of the woods rangers.......Ayi ayi ayi, he just disappeared from sensers. ............AYI AYI AYI RANGERS, I'm getting a strange energy reading near you, be careful" Alpha stated  
  
Samantha was about to reply when she noticed three lighting bolts hitting the ground revealing Marlboro Menace and two strangely armored humans.  
  
"Here they are masters, The foes who defeated the Adamanite turtle." Marlboro Menace reported.  
  
"Ah so it is True, the Power Rangers have been revived, Listen closely rangers to the names of your executioners, I am the Puppet Master Jenova" The female called out.  
  
"And I am the embodiment of eternal Darkness, Necron" The armored male revealed. Suddenly They started blasting the rangers with powerful Magic sending them, knocking them of the ground and sent back flying. Soon all six Rangers were on the ground, struggling to get back up.  
  
"And now Rangers Time to die...................." Jenova yelled out but was soon interrupted by a laser beam blast to her armor, she looked up to see a Black haired boy dressed in yellow.  
  
"Sorry but I can't allow that...." the boy called out  
  
"And just who are you boy...." Necron asked  
  
"The names Victor Brooks, but please call me Vex" He smirked as he shot another laser beam at Jenova hitting her again.  
  
"Master I suggest we depart" Marlboro Menace recommended.  
  
"And why is that Menace? He is just a boy" Jenova called out  
  
"Yes but you not yet at full power and you used a lot of it blasting the rangers, he could defeat you" Menace replied.  
  
"Very well, You may of won today rangers, but the war is far from over" As just as they came, Jenova, Necron and Menaced disappeared in lighting bolts. Vex smirked and turned around to the blue ranger.  
  
"You okay Jaysen." Vex asked. The Blue ranger had a shocked look under his helmet.  
  
"How the heck did you know?" Jaysen asked, pondering.  
  
"You ninja Streaked, who else was in Angel grove to day who can Ninja Streak man" Vex laughed helping the blue ranger and Red ranger up. The others had gotten up and walked over the three.  
  
"Can we trust him to keep the secret guys?" Samantha asked  
  
"I don't know he could be a spy" Mary glared as she powered down with the others.  
  
"Yeah how can he fire laser beams with out a weapon" Tara was confused  
  
"He is trustworthy guys, he is one of the major fighters against Jenova and Necron 10 years from now, and Tara he has space Alien blood, let's just leave it at that.  
  
"Well let's talk to Aerith and Alpha, Alpha Seven to teleport1" Shawn commanded "We have to explain a few things to Vex"  
  
The seven were teleported off to the command center......  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Jenova, Necron and Menace arrived in their lair.  
  
"I can't believe we lost to someone who WASN'T a ranger" Jenova grumbled.  
  
"We need to power up more and you know how we do that!' Necron sighed  
  
"We have to be in the form of the Humans we possessed" Menace replied.  
  
"All right fine, I'm changing into HER" Jenova armor quickly evaporated revealing a short, Light brown haired woman. "Though I hate being this Kimberly Ann Hart" Menace quickly reverted from his Monster form to reveal his human form was that of a Tall, Muscular, Black haired man. "At least Mistress you are not forced to be a goody two shoe like this Jason Scott is."  
  
Necron lost his armor to reveal an black haired man who looked just like Jason "At least this Chris Dilena guy allows me to keep some of my edge." Necron smirked as the Three laughed.  
  
In the Reefside Forest....  
  
Michael awoke in the forest, strange he thought as he walked toward his house which was only a few hundred feet away. All he could remember was Samantha's battle ready face for some reason, now why did that appear in his memories. He thought as he entered his house confused.  
  
The Power Chamber.......  
  
The rangers finished Telling Vex of their origin, and had just asked Alpha about the strange powers they had gained, but now had seemingly disappeared.  
  
"Ayi ayi, I can't believe I Forgot to tell you, Rangers you are going to have some mild powers outside of the suit, though it appears that you four should of got the powers in your system now, They shouldn't act up again." Alpha explained  
  
"Alpha but what about me and Samantha, nothing has happened to us yet" Mary asked concerned.  
  
"Ayi ayi ayi, I have no clue really, but as soon as something comes up tell me okay" Alpha asked the two girls  
  
"Got it" The two girls replied at the same time.  
  
"Come on guys let's go home, hey Jon I'm sure my dad won't mind if you stay with us" Shawn asked "I don't think Jason Scott cares about anything."  
  
"All right, well you see you guys later in battle" Jon replied as he and Shawn teleported out.  
  
"Yeah me and Vex have to get going, later guys" Jaysen laughed as he and Vex Teleported off to Blue Bay.  
  
"Tifa, Cloud, do you guys have anyplace to stay?" Samantha asked  
  
"No not really...I doubt we want to stay here............No offensive Aerith" Tifa asked concerned for her dead friend's feelings.  
  
"None taken, In fact I don't want you two in here. Go and learn about your new home planet" Aerith laughed. "All right Aerith" Cloud smirked  
  
"You guys can stay at my place, My mom, Kimberly, and my Dad, Chris are really nice." Samantha laughed. Cloud and Tifa agreed and were soon teleported of to Reefside with the others.  
  
And so the busy first day for the Fantasy Thunder Power Rangers came to a close. But it was only the beginning for the Rangers, More exciting adventures await in POWER RANGER FANTASY THUNDER. 


	4. Resurface

A/N Hear ye Hear ye the next Chapter in Power Ranger Fantasy Thunder is here, so come on by check it out and please read and review  
  
Power Rangers Fantasy Thunder: Episode 4 "Resurface"  
  
It was a quiet morning in Reefside and Angel Grove, the rangers were relived to not have a monster attack since the last Saturday. But that was not what hung in there minds today. Today marked the first day of school and naturally, the teens really didn't want to go. But alas, the parents stubborn ways won over.  
  
Jaysen was the first to get to Reefside High, more anxious to meet people with out his dad nearby. He shook his head at the size of the school and started walking down the hall trying to find his homeroom. As he walked down not looking where he was going, more concerned on finding out which room was where, he ran into a Older African-American in a suit. Jaysen picked himself up and extended his hand out to the gentle man, Gracious that he got his Ice powers in check.  
  
"Oh man I'm so sorry, I didn't even think there was anyone in the halls Mr........?"  
  
"James Principal James, but hey nothing to worry about I wasn't watching where I was going." Principal James laughed.  
  
"Woah, you are unlike an principal I ever had" Jaysen laughed, a principal who took part of the fault in a embarrassing accident, that didn't happen every day.  
  
"Yeah, but I promised myself I would be like Randall, The principal who was here when I student" Principal James laughed remembering the Principal who detention policy opened up the greatest growing opportunity of his life.  
  
"A real monster huh?" Jaysen inquired  
  
"You better believe it" Principal James laughed at the new kid, he had no clue how right his statement was.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Jaysen Bradley, nice to meet you Principal James" Jaysen extended his hand and shook hands with the friendly principal who returned the kind gesture. They shook hands and started to head out there separate ways, while Principal James looked at his hand weirdly. Why did his hand go cold all of a sudden.  
  
Meanwhile Mary, Kayla Michael and Doctor Tommy Oliver entered Reefside. The Kind Doctor headed toward his Science room while the three Teenagers walked toward the Music Room. Mary had left her guitar there over the summer and wanted to pick it up. Kayla wanted to talk to Mr. McKnight about the Soccer Program in Reefside.. Michael, however did not want to go in, for he knew he was going to be bothered by their Teenage Daughter Maggie McKnight. She was an okay girl expect she keep believing that she and Michael were an item. She was wearing a baby pink and black spaghetti strap top, along with a pair of Pink and white capris with silver buckles at the bottom, and a pair of Black thong sandals.  
  
"Hey Michael Darling, Ready for another year of school?" Maggie smilied.  
  
"Not really, In fact I want it to be June next year already...." Michael sighed  
  
"Geez Conner, does he remind you of someone or what?" Kira McKnight laughed.  
  
"Hey I was not that bad." Conner McKnight sighed at his wife.  
  
"Yeah sure Dad, what ever you say" Maggie rolled her eyes at her father as she started talking to Michael.  
  
Samantha Hart had just entered Reefside high with her new friends Tara Earheart and Victor "Vex" Brooks. She was very excited to see Michael Oliver again, for some reason she was attracted to him, though she only knew him for like an half hour at the most. She walked by the Music Room and noticed that a girl about her age had suddenly wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and was jumping up and down for joy. Samantha felt a tear form in her eye and quickly ran off toward the ladies room.  
  
"Geez I agreed to help you with Science homework, Geez talk about overreacting Maggie" Michael couldn't believe her nor blame her, she got overexcited easily.  
  
'Hey Michael, who was that girl who looked like Mary outside my door just now" Kira inquired  
  
"Oh shoot, Samantha, Ah I can't believe my luck" Michael sighed, Mary giggled at her brother lament.  
  
"Hey bro, you want me to talk to her for ya" Mary asked, actually being helpful to her brother for once.  
  
"Will ya Mary? Please? I will so owe you!" Michael pleaded as everyone but Maggie laughed  
  
"Only for you bro, only for you, I may act I hate, but.....your actually my favorite family member bro" Mary laughed  
  
With that they headed to first period Study hall. Mary entered first and dropped her jaw when she saw who one of the teachers was.  
  
"Hello everybody, My name is Cloud Strife and welcome to first period study hall, which happens to be in Dr. Oliver's science room, now please sit down and do your work, ." The students sat down in various places in the library, with Mary, Vex, Tara, Jaysen, Samantha, Michael and Kayla sat down at the largest round table. Tara decided to read a new paper.  
  
"Aww "Ironsides" Reefside's zoo oldest Elephant was found dead yesterday, appartently his body was bought by a very rich man for the Taxidermy purposes, oh how wrong is that guys" Tara said dishearten. For some reason she always felt a connection to animals.  
  
"Um Samantha can we talk somewhere private, I need to talk to you about something..." Mary said looking around.  
  
"Mary please I don't want to talk until after school" Samantha said obviously still sad about the incident earlier.  
  
"Umm guys am I missing something?" Jaysen looked around confused.  
  
"Samantha saw Player boy Oliver here hugging another girl" Tara said out to the whole table  
  
"Yeah, Michael isn't it, your fine one player" Vex laughed, but he couldn't help but stare at Kayla...  
  
"Hey listen, VEX.....My brother offered that girl help on her science homework, that's all, geez I can personally say that he is not intrested." Kayla said, while never taking her eyes off Vex, she couldn't help but be drawn toward him.  
  
".................That's it? Mary why didn't tell me that!" Samantha laughed  
  
"I was going to you nit wit!" Mary laughed as they went back to reading there various magazines. Tara looked up to see a short, red head come in. Tara got a huge smile on her face as the girl came closer, realizing who the girl was.  
  
'Hey Serena over her, glad you finally showed up" Tara giggled  
  
"You know her?" Mary asked  
  
"Yeah Her mom is friends with my dad, Suppose fully worked together on something." Serena sighed as she sat down. "The names Serena Collins.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
Jenova and Necron were in front of the body of the departed "Ironsides"  
  
"So this is the base of the monster you wanted to make my dear" Necron inquired "What good would he do?"  
  
"Just you watch, now my cells make this corpse a monster BWAH HA HA" Jenova crackled as she entered the cells of the body Cloud Strife defeated.  
  
Marlboro Menace appeared in his Human form, Jason Lee Scott, to protest. "Masters, I beg your pardon, but using the bodies of dead creatures to make your monsters is just disrespectful"  
  
"Listen Menace, we are the bad guys, we do whatever it takes to win, if you have a problem with it, than your asking to be destroyed" Necron snarled  
  
"As you wish my master" Menace started to walk out when he was stopped by a Black SOLDIER. Soon Menace was having a disscussion with the henchman, and soon held a disk in his hand.  
  
"Master I have good news, We know who five of the Six rangers are!"  
  
"Yes Menace, Tell us now and this better be good"  
  
"As you know, me and Jenova, Host body's, were once power rangers, so by Taping into their brains we were able to notice Red flags that Rangers have, for example, Rangers always were there color and such. Well we sent out Black SOLDIERS and got these results, Hmmm Tara Earheart, Jonathon Storm, Mary Oliver, Jaysen Brook and...........This host body's only son, Shawn Scott."  
  
"Add Samantha Hart to the list, she has to be a Ranger, she brought home that Failure" Jenova snarled at the man who had disrupted her plans for that retched planets destruction.  
  
"So what is our plan of action sir?" Menace Bowed, letting his master's do the thinking for him.  
  
"We Spilt up, Each of us taking on a couple of Rangers.......Jenova, Green and Yellow will fall to you. I'll take care of that White and Red rangers. Menace, Corner Pink while she is alone, she fall easily, which leaves the Blue Ranger to the "Ironsides". Jenova is he ready?" Necron growled hoping to get the rangers before they had a chance to truly become a team.  
  
"Yes I'm ready now can I destroy, I really want to destroy things!" Necron turned around to see a Metallic Elephant looking at him. The monsters eyes glowed like Crimson blood. showed it's hunger for destruction.  
  
At Reefside high.....  
  
It was now second period, Samantha has Gym along with Michael and Maggie. Samantha had noticed that a lot of girls were sitting out because "They forgot" to bring gym clothes. Though she knew that in reality, they didn't want to participate in the class. She couldn't understand why, all you did was come in, change, play a few sports, shower, change and go to your next class. She noticed that Maggie had a disgruntled look on her face. Samantha laughed, remembering the Scene that happened between Maggie and her father the gym teacher and how he had brought her gym clothes. A smile coming to her face, she exited the locker room, and joined the boys in the Gym, Maggie slowly following behind her. She soon sat next to Michael smiling, noticing that Maggie made a disgusted face. Michael looked Samantha over and smiled.  
  
"So Samantha, what's with the pink?" Michael asked "Every time I see you, your wearing Pink"  
  
"Ummm.........I just like Pink, that's all." Samantha said, nerviously, wondering if he knew about her being a power ranger. Damn why did the power make her want to wear pink all the time.  
  
"Okay, I was just wondering........" Michael Laughed as their Gym Teacher, Conner McKnight, was about to speak  
  
"All right class Today we are going to......": As Mr. McKnight was speaking, Marlboro Menace and a dozen Black SOLDIERS appeared in the gym.  
  
"Go, don't let a single one escape, Mistress Jenova wants them for more puppets" Menace growled at his platoon of Black SOLDIERS. Mr. McKnight, hearing this turned around and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why do the bad guys always have such bad timing, Everyone get out of here" Conner yelled running up to Menace to spin kick him. Most of the kids successfully escaped the gym, causing a riot, but a handful of student, including Maggie, Samantha and Michael, were trapped in the room. Conner looked over his shoulder and saw the teens, frustrated that he couldn't morph.  
  
"Kira is so not going to believe this." Conner Smirked as he continued to unsuccessfully hold back Menace.  
  
In the Music Room at the Same time.......  
  
Mary walked into the Music room, ready to take her favorite class. So looked around, it was the usual crowd for the Music room, including her sister Kayla, and Vex who she had found out was a big music buff. She suddenly stopped as she reached Shawn Scott. She walked over Dumbfounded.  
  
"Shawn, What are you doing here?" Mary asked confused, why Shawn, who was a loyal Angel Grover, was here at Reefside.  
  
"Apparently my dad had me transferred here over the weekend, when he enrolled Jon, but it's not bad, I was kinda sick on Angel Grove anyways, not as many Cute babes." Shawn laughed as he suddenly felt a slap, he looked over to Mary, who just giggled and pointed to Kira McKnight, the Music teacher, standing next to him.  
  
"Mr. Scott, I will not tolerate sexist talk like that in my class room, if you want to talk like that, please refer yourself to my husband's room." Kira glared at him.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. McKnight, I'll keep him in line." Mary beamed as he playfully hit Shawn on the arm. Kira laughed, but her laughter was soon cut off by a dozen of Black SOLDIERS and Necron.  
  
"Who are you? The Dark Knight?" Kira asked eyeing Necron over making fun of his look.  
  
"I am Necron, the incarnation of evil, and your students better run if they know what's good for them." The students agreed as they ran out into the hall, leaving Shawn, Mary and Kayla trapped.  
  
*damn it Vex, we could use your help* Shawn cursed as the black SOLDIERS moved toward them. Kira looked behind her and saw the teens, cursing that she couldn't morph as she started to fight Necron. She couldn't get a hit in as she was avoiding Necron's sword.  
  
"Conner is not gonna believe this" Kira sighed as she nearly avoid becoming a good three feet shorter.  
  
In the Science Room............  
  
Jon Storm and Tara Earheart were sitting in Dr. Oliver's Science, bored out of their minds, and this was only there first day here.  
  
"All right Class, can anyone tell me what time period the Tyrannosaurs Rex can be found?" Dr. O asked his class, his backed turned to them. Jon and Tara were about to roll there eyes when Jenova and Three black mages appeared in the science room.  
  
"Is it the era of the Power Rangers?" Jenova laughed as most of the class ran out, Doctor Oliver rolled his eyes as he turned, but soon gained a serious look on her face. Dr. O noticed that most of the Kids had ran expect for Jon and Tara, who were fighting the monsters.  
  
"Very Funny, but apparently you haven't learned that the good guys always win." Dr. O smirked  
  
"Please, I am so not Rita and Zedd, I actually pose a threat." Jenova snarled shooting a bolt of energy at Dr. O.  
  
"Remind your self to talk to Hayley about this later" Dr. O sighed as he ran toward Jenova.  
  
Meanwhile in the Computer Lab....  
  
Jaysen sat down, eager to take his class. He was suprised when Principal Ethan James walked into the classroom.  
  
"All right, welcome to advance programming, in this course.......What the heck is that?" Ethan said as he looked outside his window to see a giant metal Elephant taking pot shots at the empty picnic tables outside.  
  
"Um Principal James, I need to go the bathroom" Jaysen suddenly called out, looking for an excuse to go morph and battle the monster.  
  
"Actually everyone but Jaysen leave, head for the Auditorum" The rest of the Class did so, as Ethan confronted Jaysen. "You're a power Ranger aren't you?" Jaysen sighed  
  
"What gave you that clue?"  
  
"One, I can swear that you cooled my hand down this mourning, and two you asked to go to the Bathroom as the monster attacked. Trust, I should know this things, Listen all you need to know is that I'm a ranger too so your secret is safe, I'd go help but I left my morpher at home" Ethan explained.  
  
"All right than, FANTASY THUNDER POWER UP HA" Jaysen called out, transforming into the Powerful Blue Ranger.  
  
"All right another Blue boy, excellent, though you better go defeat that monster" Ethan smirked  
  
Jaysen only nodded as he ran out of the Computer Lab to face off against the Elephant.  
  
"Hey monster" Jaysen called out, pulling out his ice swallow.  
  
"Aw so the Blue Ranger finally revealed him self, excellent. My name is Ironsides and I will be your killer. Now face my fury," Ironsides said as he fired two powerful lasers from his trunks. Jaysen barely avoided the blast, back flipping.  
  
"Ironsides, now where I have heard that name before?" Jaysen wondered as he ran foward swing his ice swallow. Ironsides foiled him by letting loose a huge blast of Fire. Jaysen was hit, flying backwards, suit burning. "Aw man, this is Shawn's specialty. Alpha where the heck are the others?"  
  
"Ayi ayi ayi ayi ayi it appears that Jenova and Necron, have used the Divide and Conquer strategy, the others are to preoccupied to join you, but hold on, I'm calling on some old friends to help the Rangers." Alpha said panicked over Jaysen's communicator. "But I'm transporting your long range weapon now"  
  
Jaysen looked in his hand to see a bag of ice "Umm Alpha this is a bag of ice what good is this going to do?"  
  
"Ayi ayi ayi, It will have to do right now."  
  
"Sigh help better get here soon."  
  
At a movie set not to far from Reefside......  
  
Famous actress Katherine Hillard was ecstatic over the fact her new movie had just finished filming, Finally she could go over to Reefside and visit Tommy a Visit, while they had broken up due to the long distance realtionship, she continued to be on of his best friends, and an Aunt to his children. She had just finished packing when her old Communicator went off. Alarmed,s he tore apart her suit case, and answered, worried why anyone would contact her again.  
  
"Kat here, what's going on?"  
  
"Ayi ayi ayi, Kat it's good to hear you again"  
  
"Alpha, your alive I thought that you got destroyed on Eltar..."  
  
"Ayi ayi, Thankfully my circuits were spared, but Kat, the Rangers need your help, the new villians have seperapted the rangers into small groups, and they can't morph with out revealing their secret"  
  
"All right, I'll help Alpha, besides once a ranger, always a ranger" Kat sighed.  
  
She looked around the trailer to make sure no one could see her morph. As soon as she was reassured that no one was around, she got straight to business.  
  
"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger I Pink" Kat called out bring her Zeoniezers together, releasing them so Pink energy could flow over her body, to leave her in Pink Spandex, and a helmet with an oval visor. She soon felt her self being teleported. When she landed she noticed that Two girls unknown to her were fighting this freaky monsters, along side Tommy's son, Michael. She looked over to the man she knew was the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, Conner McKnight. She quickly ran over to Conner's aid.  
  
"Hey you okay?" Kat said as she Kicked away Menace.  
  
"Yeah, you got the monster?" Conner said looking over to Kat  
  
"Yeah go help the kids" Kat said as she started fighting Menace, once again kicking him in the gut. Menace looked up with what appeared to be a grin.  
  
"So the Fraidy Kat has decided to fight." Menace cackled, whipping Kat with one of his tentacles.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about" Kat said as she Jumped kicked the monster.  
  
Meanwhile Samantha was fighting four of the black SOLDIERS holding them back pretty well, often times sweeping them to the ground. She looked over to see that Maggie and Michael weren't having the same luck. Micheal had one of his arms cut pretty badly while trying to hold off six of the SOLDIERS, and Maggie was nearly losing against a mere two of them. Samantha finished off the four she was fighting and ran over to the group attacking Michael.  
  
"Hey I thought you could use a little help." Samantha Smirked as she kicked two of the SOLDIERS back. "Grr....grrr.........Thanks...." Michael said while noticing that he was growling pretty strangely. Michael quickly drop kicked a SOLIDER. But suddenly one slashed his back, Causing Michael to roar inhumanly, his body seemingly shattering off, as he transformed into Bahamut. Everybody who's eyes were visable, went wide eyed, Samantha the most. So Michael was the Dragon that they fought on Saturday, Great just great. The Two SOLDIERS who were fighting Maggie suddenly grabbed on to Maggie.  
  
"Fa kud fryd fa lysa vun mad'c ku!" One of them called out, talking in a language that Samantha had never heard before.  
  
"Secdnacc Zahujy femm pa bmaycat, Tuh'd funno meddma kenm fa femm syga ymm ouin tnaysc lusa dnia!" The other called out  
  
"Pid fryd uv dra Tnykuh?" The first questioned  
  
"Dra Nyhkan kenm femm tavaht res, pacetac ra femm pa uv hu ica du Secdncc Zahujy" The second stated as they suddenly disappeared along with the Other Black SOLDIERS.  
  
"MAGNOLIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Conner yelled as he fell to his knees crying. Bahamut broke the somber mood as he roared and flew toward Kat and Menace. Menace mearly threw Kat asides as he Jump kicked Bahamut, Kicking his bloody arm.  
  
"Hmm I may of failed getting the Pink Ranger, but this news and that girl will keep me in good standings, good day" Menace suddenly disappeared. Samantha Got up, and walked over to Bahamut.  
  
"Hey there, it looks like your pretty banged up, her let me help" Samantha placed her hand on Bahamut's arm, healing him of the wounds he had aqurried as Michael Oliver. "Hey Listen, if your hearing me in there Michael, if you ever need some on to talk to, I'll be there for you" Kat walked over to Samantha.  
  
"Let me guess, you're the Pink Ranger" Kat asked.  
  
"Yeah why? Samantha Asked, wondering why the Pink Zeo Ranger would ask her a question like that.  
  
"Your fellow rangers need help, I've been called to help." Samantha nodded as she opened on of the gym doors and saw that Jaysen was fighting an Metal Elephant.  
  
"Right, Mr. McKnight, Listen I know everything must be a shock but you have to watch over Michael, We'll get Maggie back don't worry! Now FANTASY THUNDER POWER UP" Samantha called out, becoming the Powerful Pink Ranger.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Adam and Tanya had just entered Reefside, coming to surprise their old friend and Team mate, Dr Tommy Oliver. Unlike Kat, they still always keep there communicators on out of habit. But they were surprised when there communicators went off.  
  
"Adam here, what is it"  
  
"Ayi ayi ayi, Adam, Tanya sorry to bother you, but our current rangers need help"  
  
"Alright, Alpha, and you need to explain later" Adam replied as he and Tanya entered an Alley. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME"  
  
"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW" Tanya yelled out, letting yellow energy transform her into the Yellow Zeo Ranger, with two horizontal lines as a visor.  
  
"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN" Adam called out, Transforming into the Green Zeo Ranger, with a Square as a Visor.  
  
Suddenly Adam and Tanya were teleported to what appeared to be a Music room. Adam looked over to See that Shawn Scott and the Oliver girls were fighting these weird monsters, pretty well actually. He than looked over to see that The music teacher who he happen to know was Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger, fighting a Armored monster thing. Adam and Tanya soon ran over and kicked the Monster. Necron, having the two Zeo rangers Kick him, was sent back flying.  
  
"Damn it Zeo Rangers" Necron fired a bolt of lighting at the two Zeo Rangers who went flying back. "Ha you should know better than to fight against the Incarnation of Darkness." Necron Laughed. Adam punched at the ground when he noticed that the Sub crystals that Tommy had gave him where blowing under his suit......He managed to summon them with out powering down and moved them around trying to find out who they had picked.... Tanya got back up and started fighting Necron again.  
  
"Is it Shawn......Nope very dim for him......That Teacher..........No ir's hardly glowing at all......Mary....no, not quite.......Kayla......yep Bingo. Hey Kayla Over here" Adam yelled out...  
  
"Umm Okay what do you want me for?" Kayla asked  
  
"Well, it looks like you needed help, and well the Red Zeo Subcrystals have chosen you...you're the new Red Zeo Ranger......."  
  
"What me a Ranger....Doesn't this crystal now that I was a Kleptomaniac." Kayla cried out in disbelief  
  
"Well The Crystal picked you, I'm sure you have plenty of good qualties" Adam nodded  
  
"Alright.....I guess so" Kayla said as she took the Subcrystals in her hand, which suddenly appeared on her wrist......"So what do I do?" "Just say it's morphin time and the rest will come to you..."  
  
"All right, IT"S MORPHIN TIME" Kayla suddenly felt her self moving her arms about and suddenly bringing the Zeoinzers together "ZEO RANGER V, RED" Kayla suddenly felt herself being engulfed with Red Energy, that slowly wrapped around her body making her the Red Zeo Ranger. She looked down to see her suit and feel the intense power flowing through her. "I can so get used to this"  
  
"Not if your dead" Necron threw Kira to the side and rushed Kayla He raised his sword and brought it down to destroy Kayla. Kayla by instinct Raised her hand to in front of her helmet and summoned the Zeo Sword, blocking Necron attacking with it.  
  
"Ha not so though are ya, Necron." Kayla laughed as she Kicked her attacker in the gut,. She than ran up and slashed him twice across the chest, Sparks flying as she did so.  
  
Necron didn't answer as he shoot a beam of dark energy at Kayla sending her flying back. She quickly got up and summoned a Star in her hands throwing it at Necron slicing through his arm causing blood and sparks to fly. Necron held his arm as pain ran through it.  
  
"You won't be so lucky next time rangers" Necron and his two black SOLDIERS disappeared.  
  
"Okay I know I am new to this, but that was freaky" Kayla sighed  
  
"Adam, okay where are the members of the current team in here? "Tanya asked.  
  
"I might have a clue" Kira sighed as she pointed to Mary and Shawn.  
  
"Wait how did you guess Mrs. McKnight?" Mary was confused on how she could of known so easily.  
  
"Well you did stay to fight those creatures, you are wearing ranger colors, and wearing freaky watches." Kira laughed. "And Well I was a ranger too, so I know what to look for"  
  
"Okay you two, your needed to fight a monster, better bring Kayla along too" Adam ordered, trying to sound like a leader. Shawn looked out the class room door so see that students were coming back to class.  
  
"Yeah and now we got a problem, students are coming back." Mary just rolled her eyes at her friends statement and walked over to the door.  
  
"Everyone close your eyes" Mary waited until everyone complied, not really caring about the morph rangers. She then Closed her own eyes and opened her hand, creating a flash of light temporary blinding the upcoming students. "Okay let's morph NOW" Mary demanded  
  
"All right, FANTASY THUNDER POWER UP" Shawn cried, transforming into the red ranger. "FANTASY THUNDER POWER UP" Mary pressed on her morpher, activating the proceedure to make her the White Ranger. They soon ran out doors with Kayla to find Jaysen fighting an Elephant.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Jon and Tara were unsuccessfully holding back the few Black SOLDIERS that were attacking them, with out showing Doctor Oliver their abilities. They tried, but the Black SOLDIERS soon had them pinned in a short while. Jenova laughed in her mind how far rangers would go to keep their secret.  
  
Jenova Smirked as she walked toward Dr. Oliver "Now Tommy, you have two options, either keep your secret a secret, and let your poor pitiful students die, or reveal your secret and try to save them" Jenova smirked.  
  
"Sorry no body messes with my Students, DINO THUNDER POWER UP" Dr. Oliver activated his old morpher once again becoming the Black Dino Thunder ranger. He jumped over the desk and tried to Punch Jenova who easily stepped aside. Dr. O then tried to Spin Kick Jenova in the head, but Jenova easily blocked his kick with her Right arm. She than threw Dr. Oliver across the room and teleported right to him, constantly Kicking and blasting him with her strong energy. She walked toward the now Unmorphed man, who was reeling in pain. She turned to the two dumbfounded Black SOLDIERS  
  
"oui vilgehk eteudc, gemm dras huf, pavuna drao dnyhcvuns yht ouin vilgat." Jenova Barked at Black SOLDIERS in a language that non of the Humans in the room knew. The Black SOLDIER Picked up there Swords ready to swing them down to kill Jon and Tara. Jon and Tara looked at each other and nodded, Jon standing in the path of both swords swinging down. HE quickly turned his skin into rock, making the swords break as the hit his body. Tara got up and Punched through the two Black SOLDIERS using her super strength, destroying them.  
  
"Aw Jenova, that was way to easy, and now for you, ready Jon" Tara asked while making fun of Jenova, taking pleasure in her pissed off face.  
  
"Ready" Jon too liked seeing Jenova mad, it was a rare sight in his old time.  
  
"FANTASY THUNDER POWER UP" They both called out morphing into the Green and Yellow Rangers. Dr. Oliver got wide eyed as the two students revealed that they too were Power Rangers. Jenova just growled, weakened as she used most of her energy to blast Dr. Oliver.  
  
"Err I'll leave you two to Ironsides" Jenova Snarled as she disappeared.. Jon and Tara Tilted there heads confused. Soon there morphers went off  
  
"Alpha come in." Jon brought his morpher to his mouth.  
  
"Ayi ayi ayi, Jon, there's a monster outside the school" "Got it Alpha, You heard the bot, Tara, Apparently Ironsides is outside, let's go, Later Dr. O" Jon and Tara run outside to join Jaysen in the fight with the Iron Elephant. As they ran out they noticed that Shawn, Mary and Samantha were running out as well, along with the Red and Pink Zeo Rangers.  
  
"Sorry Jaysen, Menace was being Menace" Samantha Sighed as ran over to the Blue Ranger.  
  
"Necron just had to attack the Music Class, we even had to recruit a new Ranger" Mary sighed pointing to her Sister.  
  
"Err Jenova felt like beating the living daylights out of Dr. O so we let her, it was fun to watch" Tara said jumping up and down excited, forgetting of the monster attack.  
  
"Thanks guys, now can we beat the "Living Daylights" out of Ironsides here" Jaysen sighed "And good luck for anyone but Shawn on getting close to him, his fire trunk is a killer, but hey Apparently Alpha has long range weapons for us now, so contact him about them guys and help me I'm USING A BAG OF ICE" Jaysen pushed down on the magical bad releasing Ice shards again.  
  
"All right Alpha send them down, before this guy gets to hot to handle" Shawn commanded through his morpher. Suddenly the him and the Other Fantasy Thunder Rangers had long range weapons in there hands.  
  
"A Camera? What am I Going to do with a Camera?" Tara sighed as snapped a photo of the monster, suddenly a polaroid film came out of the front of the Camera. Suddenly a clone of the monsters came out of the Photo and went running into the Monster exploding on impact, Damaging Ironsides plenty.  
  
"PHOENIX BOW FIRE" Samantha Called out Firing her bow knocking off on of the Tusks.  
  
"All right, A Cannon, LIGHT CANNON FIRE" Mary got on one knee so she could hit Ironsides more Easily, Putting the Cannon on her shoulder firing it, causing a Bright White Light to come out of the Cannon, hitting Ironsides and knocking him back some.  
  
"An Bazooka.............AWESOME..........Earth Bazooka, Fire" Jon yelled, doing the same as Mary did with her cannon, only firing a huge rock from his Bazooka.  
  
"Fire Blasters, Sweet I get TWO guns." Shawn Smirked under his helmet as he fired Red lasers at Ironsides, noting that his first choice, a Flamethrower, wouldn't be consider Long Range.  
  
Kat ran over the new Red zeo Ranger. "Hey new guy, get your Zeo Laser Pistol Out, and you better combine it with your Zeo Blade"  
  
Kayla quickly put them together "You mean like this, oh and ma'am it's new girl" Kayla remarked as she showed her Pistol to Kat Kat smirked under her helmet "So we finally get a female Red Ranger, and yeah that's fine"  
  
"SWEET" Kayla said as she turned and opened fire on Ironsides knocking his other Tusk off.  
  
Suddenly Alpha came on over the Ranger's Communicators "Rangers you need to combine your weapons to create the Fantasy Blaster, that should, along with the Zeo Blaster, have enough energy to destroy the monster, Red Zeo Ranger, I'm teleporting you the Zeo Blaster now"  
  
"You heard the Bot, let's do it" Shawn called out. Mary started it off by Kneeling down and putting the cannon on her shoulder, causing some locks to rise up. Jon than Placed his Bazooka in the locks to form what looked like the Barrel of a shot Gun. They rose up to allow Samantna to Place her bow in the two trigger areas. Tara Placed her Camera in a lock on the Top of the two Large weapons Jaysen Stretched his bag over the two large weapons which instantly filled with Energy instead of Ice. Shawn finished the Blaster by placing his blasters inside the two barrels of the weapons and ran over to the other side of the monster as a distraction. Kayla suddenly looked down to see the Zeo Blaster form in her hands.  
  
"Wow how cool is that" Kayla Smirked and looked up to the monster "Your days are numbered ZEO BLASTER"  
  
"FANTASY BLASTER" The Fantasy Thunder Rangers called out  
  
"FIRE" The Seven Rangers called out, firing there weapons, Both which hit Ironsides Dead on, causing Ironsides to roar and blow up.  
  
"All right we did it" Shawn said as he held out his hands and caught his flying Blasters.  
  
At Jenova and Necron's evil base  
  
"It's not over yet Rangers, Ajem bufanc uv Taydr yht Tacdnildeuh, mad dra ajem suhcdan pnehk ouin lruyc, pekkan dryh ajan." Necron chanted, creating an Ball of Dark energy which he sent flying toward the Rangers and the Remains of Ironsides.  
  
At the School Grounds: The Rangers were celebrating there victory when They noticed a ball of Dark Energy go flying into Ironsides. Suddenly his body was formed once again, only this time eight storys tall.  
  
"All right guys Zord time, I summon the Power Of Ifirt" Shawn called out, watching Ifirt come out of the ground in a blaze.  
  
"I summon the Power of Anima" Tara Called out watching a Chain Pull up the Dark Aeon Zord,  
  
"I summon the Power of Shiva" Jaysen Called out, as the ice goddess formed in a rain of ice.  
  
"I summon the Power of the Phoenix" Samantha called out, as her zord came flying down. "I summon the Power of the Titan" Jon called out, as the Titan zord came bashing it's way out of the Ground.  
  
"I summon the Power of Alexander" Mary called out, as her zord appeared in a flash of light.  
  
Suddenly the Zords Combined to create the Fantasy Thunder Megazord. Kayla watched in wonder when she suddenly got a tap on the shoulder from the Pink Ranger.  
  
"Hey, I just spoke with Alpha, and he's sending down the Red Battlezord for you to use to help." Kayla nodded as she saw the Red Battle Zord land next to the Fantasy Thunder Megazord. She jumped into her cockpit as the other Rangers jumped into theirs. The Megazord took the first action by marching toward Ironsides with it's shield raised to defend it's self from the on coming flames. When it got close enough, it swung it's sword causing his trunk to be cut off. As the Megazord walked backwards, the Battlezord suddenly lifted it's arm's and fired away with it's rapid firing wrist mounted blasters, preventing Ironsides from blasting the Megazord. Suddenly Mary got a commination from Kayla  
  
"Hey guys, how are we suppose to beat this thing?"  
  
"Kayla, Dad showed me tapes of your zord, use your visor attack while we launch our attack" Mary replied forming a plan of attack. Suddenly the Megazord went running up as the Battlezord gathered energy in it's visor. When the Megazord jumped up, Kayla knew it was time to attack.  
  
"STAR VISOR BLAST" Kayla Called out firing a massive blast from the Visor. The Rest of the Rangers were ready as the Blast knocked Ironsides back.  
  
"BRAVER" The rangers called as the Megazord came down with the sword, slicing through Ironsides, causing him to blow up with no remains left behind. What soon followed was a chorus of happy cheers from seven Teenagers.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Conner led an now normal Michael Oliver to his father's room "Doctor Oliver, we have a problem"  
  
Dr. Oliver looked up weakly "What is it Conner?"  
  
"Doctor Oliver, It finally happened, Michael turned into the Dragon"  
  
"Aww man" Doctor Oliver sighed  
  
"You knew this was going to happen Dad?" Michael was shocked, how could his dad know.  
  
"I'm the reason why it's happening to you Mike, you see..." Tommy Told Michael everything, him been the Green and White MMPR, Red Zeo and Turbo, and Black Dino Thunder ranger... "So your saying that due to the Dino Gem bonding with you, and the power infusions that this Zordon gave you, I was born with Dragon DNA?" Michael asked, only to receive a slow nod from his father.  
  
"I can't believe you dad, not telling me about this, Apparently this was going to happen, Some power ranger you are, you can't even save your own Son!" Michael yelled "And now Conners.."  
  
"Something wrong here?" Michael and Conner turned around to see Maggie standing there  
  
"Maggie, Baby, your okay but how..." Conner asked his daugher  
  
"The Blue Ranger stopped those monsters from taking me with his laser gun" Maggie replied. Michael just sighed and headed toward his locker as Maggie Followed him, her eyes glowing Dark red.....  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Promo of next chapter:  
  
When one of Jenova's plans leave the Rangers outmatched, it going to take two legendary fighters and a legendary Ranger to save the day. 


End file.
